Ogrecus
by Pricat
Summary: An evil wizard has entered Duloc and is making it lazy! Can anyone help keep it's healthy reputation?
1. Duloc's in unhealthy trouble!

Ogrecus 

Chapter One

Once upon a time there was a kingdom called Duloc. The people there were happy and loved being healthy and eating healthy food. But one day an evil wizard came and ruined things for them. He loved to be lazy and eat junk food and not exercise at all. He made the people of Duloc eat only junk food and be lazy.

But in the swamp Shrek and Fiona weren't happy about this. They wanted to help the people of Duloc but didn't know how. Later on Shrek's cousin Snowgre came to visit them. He had an idea that might help. "What is it?" Shrek asked him curiously. "I've heard stories of this ogre who came from an island near the North Sea who lives in an airship and always moves but doesn't stand still. We can get him to come and help us!" he explained. "How do we contact him?" Fiona asked him. "You need to send a letter to his airship and then he'll just come." He told her. Fiona then got out a piece of paper and started writing the letter. Shrek was amazed by this story and was intrigued to meet this hero. Fiona then finished writing it.

"But how do we send him it?" she asked worriedly. "There's a post tube on the outskirts of Duloc. Put it in the tube and pull the lever beside it and it'll go to his airship!" he told her. She then went out the door and found the post tube. It was where Snowgre said it would be. She put it in the tube. "I hope this works or Duloc is doomed!" she said as she pulled the lever. The letter tube went shooting off into the sky and out of sight. She then went back home. She and Shrek hoped this would work. Later as everybody in Duloc was asleep , an airship entered the air space and settled above the forest. A door opened and someone walked out on his hands. "Ladder!2 he said but climbed down it. It was Ogrecus. He was the hero Snowgre had told them about.

He had Fiona's letter in his hand. He wore a black sports bandanna around his head with black goggles on top of it, a black sports gilet with a silver crystal across it with the number 18 on it. He was also wearing tracksuit bottoms with white stripes on the sides as well as two black and silver armbands on his green arms. He wanted to explore Duloc but realised everyone was asleep so he back flipped up the ladder and back into the airship. Puss had seen this and was amazed by this but he had a feeling he'd seen Ogrecus before but couldn't remember where.

It was early morning and Fiona had gotten up early and took a walk in the forest. She saw the airship and gasped. The hero from Snowgre's story was here! Suddenly she saw someone jump from the air ship onto the ground near her. "Hello I'm Ogrecus!" he said to her. "Are you the hero who's going to stop the evil wizard from making Duloc lazy?" she asked curiously. "Yes I am. I think an evil wizard came here to make everybody here lazy but I can help!" he told her. She smiled at this. He then followed her to her and Shrek's swamp doing back flips all the way there. Meanwhile the evil wizard wasn't happy that Ogrecus was here but got an idea. He then used a spell that turned candy into healthy food and laughed. In the swamp Puss was telling Shrek and Snowgre about what he'd seen last night. He didn't know if they believed him or not. Fiona then came in through the door. Ogrecus then back flipped and landed on the table on his feet. "It's the hero from your story1 He came to stop that evil wizard and help Duloc!" she told them excitedly. But suddenly his crystal beeped with light. "Someone's in trouble! I'm sorry but I've got to go!" Ogrecus told them. "Come on! Let's go see what's going on!" Fiona said as she followed him. Shrek, Snowgre and Puss followed her. They were unaware of what had happened in Duloc….


	2. Saving the day!

Ogrecus 

Part two

Duloc was a complete mess. People were lying on the ground too full or sick because of the fake healthy food they'd eaten. This shocked Ogrecus. This shocked Fiona and the others too. "What happened here?" Snowgre asked him freaked out. "I don't know but I'm going to help or try at least." Ogrecus said as he came near a man lying on the ground. There was a look of shock on his face as Ogrecus ran over to him. "Don't be afraid. I just want to help!" he told him quietly. He then opened his backpack and brought out something. It was an apple. "Here eat this. It'll make you feel better!" he told the man as he gave him it.

The man then ate it. Suddenly he got off the ground and felt a lot better. "Thank you" he said to Ogrecus kindly. He then gave the rest of the kingdom unenchanted fruit. Within a few hours they were back to normal on their feet. Fiona, Snowgre and Shrek went back to the swamp with Puss and Ogrecus following them. They were amazed at what had happened. Back in the swamp, Shrek and Puss were sitting around a table while Fiona and Snowgre were in the kitchen. Ogrecus was looking around the house at many photographs. He smiled at the wedding photographs. Fiona noticed a look of sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "It's… just every time I save kingdoms and go away in my airship to the next one who needs me, they… they forget all about me like I never came at all." He said sadly to her. She felt sorry for him. "Don't worry, we're not going to forget you after the evil wizard's left Duloc. You're doing something no one else can do and that's saving people's lives from the evil wizard." She told him silently. "Thanks Fiona. I'm sure I'll never forget this place or Duloc once he's gone." He said as he left and back flipped out the door. He then went back to his air ship.

But the evil wizard was furious because Ogrecus had stopped his plan this time. "He dares to help them and ruin my fun! But I might know a way to get rid of this hyper active little pest!" he said as he held a bottle in his hand. He then gave it to his servant to put it on Ogrecus once he fell asleep. Meanwhile Ogrecus was playing soccer when he heard someone climb up the ladder. It was Shrek. He'd come to talk to Ogrecus for Fiona after she'd told him what Ogrecus had said to her. "What are you doing here?" Ogrecus asked him curiously. "Fiona was worried about you. It mustn't be easy being the hero and having to save people. Trust me I know about that. After the Farquad thing, people kept bugging me to help them with things so I ignored them. " he said to him as they played soccer for a while. Ogrecus laughed at that. He had never any friends before but this felt good! Doing the things you like and with someone else made it fun than just on his own.

He'd been on his own ever since he became an above average teen hero and trying to make everybody fit and happy. The evil wizard always plagued kingdoms with his laziness and Ogrecus had to be summoned to stop him but the other kingdoms seemed cold and different. But for some reason, he felt right at home in Duloc. Maybe it was because in the other kingdoms there was none of his kind there but in Duloc there were. That made him feel accepted and fitted in. He thought about that as he drifted off to sleep. But the wizard's servant climbed up the ladder and into the airship. He saw Ogrecus asleep in the fold out bed and crept over to him. He opened the bottle and sprinkled the contents on the teen. "Enjoy your memories while they last!" he gloated silently as he left.

In the morning Ogrecus woke up but felt strange. He was unaware of what that potion had done to him. It had erased his memories and nothing could bring them back. Fiona was worried as Ogrecus hadn't shown up yet and he wasn't a late sleeper. "Something must be wrong!" she thought as she ran into the forest. The air ship was still there. She made the ladder come out and climbed up it. She entered the air ship finding a confused Ogrecus touching things. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. He then stared at her for a second. "Who am I?" he asked her softly. This shattered Fiona's train of thought entirely. She saw fear in his eyes. "The evil wizard must've done something to his memory so that he can't help or save anyone from him. " she thought as she watched him carefully. "Stay here. I'm going to get some help!" she told him as she went out the door and climbed down the ladder. She then ran swiftly to the swamp. Shrek wondered what was wrong. "It's Ogrecus! He needs our help!" she told him. He then followed her. He wondered what was wrong.


	3. Losing Memory

Ogrecus 

**Chapter Three**

**Fiona then watched as the ladder came down from the side of the air ship. She and Shrek climbed up it and went in. They found Ogrecus playing soccer. "What's wrong with him?" Shrek asked her. "It's his memory! He was fine before last night and now he doesn't remember anything. We've got to bring it back." She told him. He understood but was worried for their friend. He knew the evil wizard had something to do with this but he didn't know what. "How're we going to help him?" he asked her. "We're going to remind him of some of the neat stuff he's already done for us." Fiona told him. Suddenly Donkey arrived with Dragon and the kids. "What's going on?" he asked Fiona. **

"**We're trying to help Ogrecus. He's an above average teen hero who lives in an airship and helps people when they're in trouble. But now he needs our help because somebody erased his memories so that he doesn't remember he's a hero." She explained to him. Donkey was amazed by this. He then saw Shrek take off. "Where's he going?" he asked her. "Follow me." She said as she led the way. They had went to Ogrecus's airship and gotten inside again. They then saw Ogrecus doing some back flips and eating Sports Candy. "He seems fine to me." Shrek said to Fiona as Ogrecus landed beside them. "Who're you?" he asked them. "We're your friends Shrek and Fiona. You don't remember us because someone wiped away your memories with some magic dust. Think really hard and try to remember what happened last night. It might jog your memory." Shrek said to him. Ogrecus then closed his eyes and tried very hard to remember but it was impossible because his memories were all mixed up.**

**Fiona then entered the airship followed by Donkey. This impressed him. He wondered how Ogrecus came to Duloc. He watched as Shrek was sitting beside Ogrecus reminding him of previous situations and saving the day. Fiona then saw something on Ogrecus's desk. It was her letter to him she'd sent that had brought him here. She then got an idea as she gave it to her husband. "Give it to Ogrecus! It'll remind him of the first day he came to Duloc. It'll probably restore his memories." She told him. Suddenly Ogrecus's crystal blinked with light and came to life. "Somebody must be in trouble!" she thought. She then disappeared. But when she came back, she looked amazing. She'd dressed herself in a ninja style version of Ogrecus's outfit. She then pressed a button inside and the ladder came out of the side of the airship. She climbed down it and back flipped off somewhere. "What does she think she's doing?" Shrek asked. "Don't worry. Fi can take care of herself. Besides it's probably only until Ogrecus gets his memory back." Donkey told him. He then got an idea. "Fiona gave me this." Shrek told him. They watched as Ogrecus read the letter. Suddenly his memory came back. "What's going on?" he asked them. "You lost your memory so Fiona went to save somebody because your crystal went off." Shrek told him. **

"**Where is she?" Ogrecus asked him. "Near the Dragon's Keep helping Dragon's kids with something." He told him. Ogrecus then pushed a button. Suddenly something came out. It was a scooter but had pedals and fins on it. "I'll use the Sky Chaser to find her and bring her back. You guys stay here until I get back." He told them. Shrek hoped that Fiona was okay. He hoped that Ogrecus would rescue her in time before something happened. Ogrecus then landed near the Dragon's Keep. He saw Fiona come over to him. "I'm okay. Thanks for giving me my memories back." He said to her. But then the crystal went off as she gave it back to him. **

**They saw what it was. Hunters were picking on some ogres and that made him and Fiona mad. They back flipped over to where the hunters were. "What do you think you're doing?" they asked them. "Helping our fellow kind get free from jerks like you!" Fiona said to them.**

**Ogrecus laughed as they untied the ogres. "Get out of here quick before they try it again." He said to them. "Yeah. Thanks man." They said as they ran off. Fiona then watched as he jumped onto the Sky Chaser and jumped on behind him. "Let's go back to the airship." Ogrecus told her as they took off into the sky… **


	4. New Friends

Ogrecus 

Ch 4

Ogrecus was outside playing basketball when he saw somebody stop by. It was a girl. She looked eighteen like him but looked a little odd. She had black hair with magenta and blue streaks through it, wore black clothes, ripped jeans and was slender bodied. He saw her staring at him.

He back flipped over to where she was standing. This impressed her greatly. "Wow! That was cool! Who're you?" she told him. "I'm Ogrecus. I'm here to help Duloc be healthy again. This evil wizard showed up and made everybody lazy and make them eat junk food." He told her. "Cool! I'm Thalia. I moved here to start a life of my own." She said to him. He was amazed by her answer and enchanting beauty. "_I feel like I want to get to know her but I'm not sure how. Plus my heart is feeling weird. But it can't be Love could it? But I'm not here to be in Love! I'm supposed to be keeping Duloc healthy from that evil wizard. But what can stop me after my mission's complete? I might stay here in Duloc and never move on."_ He thought as Shrek and Fiona joined them. "Hey guys this is Katya. She's new here. What's up with you guys?" Ogrecus said to them. "It's really nice to meet you Katya. I'm Fiona and my husband and I don't bite so we're going to be friends. An estranged member of Shrek's family, his teenage cousin Snowgre is coming here to live with us and Shrek's really worried. Apparently Snowgre gets into trouble so his parents made him come here. It was either that or military school." She explained to them.

"Wow. You guys are nice. Maybe Snowgre just needs to mix with kids like me and Ogrecus. That should help him cool down. Maybe we can make friends with the village kids too." Katya said to her. "That's a great idea but the village kids are too scared of us. Their parents fill them with that rubbish that we're vicious but we're not." Shrek told her. "We can try showing them. The evil wizard likes that you guys aren't allowed to mix so if we mixed with the villagers, it would hurt him big time." Katya suggested. Later that night Snowgre came. He was slender but a little beefy in the chest. He was thirteen years old and going through puberty. He had white fur growing all the time over his body and blue skin. He had green eyes. He wore ripped jeans and a black t shirt. He didn't want to be in Duloc but maybe he could have some fun especially with his cousin's car. Fiona watched as he came into the house moodily and into his room. He slammed and locked the door so nobody could tell him what to do. He then put his back pack on the bed and opened it. All his most precious things were in there especially his MP3 player and his laptop. He got them out and his head phones. "If I'm stuck here, I might as well listen to some good music." he said bitterly as he turned on his MP3 player and put his head phones on. He was listening to Paramore's new album that he'd downloaded off the Net. He was good with computers but he acted tough so nobody would bother him. He didn't want people to think he was a computer geek.

He was unaware that Shrek was pounding on the door trying to get into Snowgre's room. He was failing until Fiona came and opened it with a karate kick. Snowgre freaked out at that. "What do you think you're doing coming like that? I didn't ask to come here. It was either live with you in this boring village or go to jail. I so hate you man. I had a life back home but now it's all ruined!" Snowgre yelled as he punched his cousin in the cheek. Shrek wanted to get mad at the kid but knew this wasn't a good idea. He needed Snowgre to be calm so he could talk to him. He had an idea but would have to wait until morning to ask Ogrecus to help. When dawn came, Fiona saw Ogrecus land at the swamp on the Sky Chaser. "What's going on?" she asked him. "Shrek told me to come. He said it was something to do with Snowgre." Ogrecus told her. She watched as he back flipped in through the door and into the kitchen. "Woah! That was so rad!" Snowgre said. He was impressed by the super teen's display of energy. "You're Snowgre, right?" Ogrecus asked. "Yeah that's me. I only came here because I was made to or else be sent away." Snowgre told him.

"Maybe they did this because they love you. I'm sure you and your cousin have stuff in common. Besides there're other kids here to make friends with if bonding with your cousin doesn't work out. I'm Ogrecus by the way." he explained. He then saw Katya join him. Snowgre gasped at her beauty. "Hi I'm Katya. You must be Snowgre right?" she said to the icy teen. "Yeah. I guess so. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. Ogrecus was jealous at Snowgre's question but kept the envy hidden. "No I don't. I'm sorry you're feeling angry. Shrek told us where you used to live was pretty exciting but this place is too now that we have to stop an evil wizard from making the village lazy. That's why Ogrecus is here. You wanna help take him down?" she said to him.

"Yeah! Maybe after we kick his butt, you and I can hang out sometime, get a smoothie, listen to rock music?" Snowgre answered her smiling. "Sure that sounds great. I'll see you around." she said as she got back on her skate board and took off. "Maybe this place isn't so bad with destroying an evil wizard to do and hanging out with a hot girl, what more do I want?" the icy teen thought as he went exploring...


End file.
